Alien Shore Cosmetic Surguries
Alien Shore's Sale Notice: To Celebrate Surrogate Offsprings new Pet Ranges, Alien Shores is offering 20% off any Cosmetic Surgery Packages themed to match your new Pet! Company motto: "Bringing Equality to an unequal world..." Alien Shore began life as an underground clinic running across Downtown. It wasn't illegal for Doctors to operate their own clinics - but once Alien Shore started to offer 'Off the Shelf Cosmetics', Karma & SLA Industries started to take notice. The Clinics did everything from ER Setups to Common Doctor's Surgeries. But they specialised in 'unavailable' surgeries that are normally only available to SLA Employees. Cosmetic surgeries are always popular - and SLA Industries doesn't even mind a fair selection of them. But once the Docs started combining their techniques, they discovered they could offer something dangerous - they could change a person's identity & even their race! Initially their options were limited to Cosmetic changes like swapping Humans & Ebons or Brain Wasters, emphasizing Frother traits or small things. But later they teamed up with a backyard genetics group called Quick Change, who specialised in cloned organs & cybernetic parts. Cybernetics were never very popular, but the idea of specialised cloned organs & artificial spine/ribcages that would allow say a human to reshape their internal structure to suit the impossibly lithe look of a Wraith Raider... Cosmetic Hair Implants soon became fur lined skin grafts... Bionic Claws became Wraith claws & teeth... Gender changes were also becoming easy to perform - and now they could even offer cloned sex organs. The exact genetics weren't always the same as the parent, but some 70% would function well enough to offer childbirth options. Later Alien Shore would even work towards Shaktar looks & even Stormer like surgeries. But it was far more dififcult to give the smaller races the growth required to imitate those bestial forms. It could take up to 2 years of preperation, drugs, steriods, fitness routines & more - though those who could afford them can just have entirely new cloned bodies developed, discarding 70-90% of their original selves in the process. Today Alien Shores is a discreet series of mobile clinics that operate out of trucks, APCs & series of abandoned but suspciously clean buildings. They rotate their operations & use word of mouth to advertise discreet dates. Most of their clinics are still small time operations that trade medical expertise for unis, cerdits or anything else of value. Many of their docs also make a lively trade offering up aftermarket drugs to various customers - but just as many refuse to 'degrade' themselves for a quick uni. Where SLA has the most issue is that Alien Shore works with Dark Knight & Thresher, openly changing faces, races & even genders. Worse, their cloning techniques could obscure the ages of the recipients, even altering their lifespans upwards of 30 years! This meant that aging targets who were no longer a 'threat' could be put back into operation against SLA. Old soldiers in new bodies. Spies altering their race & gender - even cloning cells from SLA Operatives & Employees to impersonate them! Suddenly Alien Shore became a thorn - a thorn that both Darknight & Thresher are working hard to protect.. Common Cosmetic Surgeries like Repairing Broken Noses, Skin Grafts, Facial Alterations, Breast Enlargement, Liposuction or even just bulking up a body cost 500-5,000 unis Altering someones Gender costs 2,000-20,000 unis, depending on how many additional alterations are required. Replacement fingers & toes cost 250 unis, Replacement Limbs cost 1,000 unis to 10,000 unis depending on how much of the limb is lost. Replacement Eyes, Ears, Nose & Organs cost 2,000 unis to 20,000 unis with the Heart & Lungs costing the most. Altering common racial features - Ebons, Humans, Frothers & Brain Wasters, cost 2,000 unis to 20,000 unis & can include other alterations at up to 1/2 price when performed together. Uncommon Racial Alterations like Wraith Raiders to/from Human/Ebon/Frother/Brain Waster cost 15,000 unis to 30,000 unis. Altering someone to a Stormer or Shaktar require special consults, but usually cost 50,000 unis to 200,000 unis & can take up to 2 years in preparation. Alien Shore do not work on Stormers for obvious reasons. Altering a Shaktar is possible, but requires consultation as it's difficult to 'minimize' the body & impossible to alter the size of the brain. So there is only so much reduction that can be performed before the recipient will look 'unusual' or even deformed, as their head remains disproportionately to their body. Alien Shores can also offer assistance with physical alterations like enhanced strength or dexterity, improved overall physique - even producing genetically cloned muscle structures that appear much smaller than the strength they would offer - allowing Agents to look like models, whilst maintaining more Operative like physiques. Such Alterations cost 5,000 unis to 100,000 unis - depending on the level of change required. Stats can be altered by up to 5 points, including 2 points above your normal maximum. Hitpoints can also be improved. And yes, they do offer some select cybernetic upgrades, despite their loss of popularity - though their most common component are artificial bone structures used in redevelopment surgeries. These can be very effective in combat however. Since the release of Surrogate Offspring, Alien Shores is now exploring new surgical options. Visit your local clinic for the latest in Fur, Tails & Fluffy Ears today!